User talk:CureHibiki
Hi I've seen you before over on Aikatsu Wiki before, but I had no idea you were actually an Admin over here. I'm a little surprised, but congradulations. You did in such a short amount of time too. I've dreamed to become an Admin here, even though I knew it wasn't going to happen, so that is very impressive. Anyway, as for the last episodes of Happiness, I found it nice and exciting so it was really good. But at the same time, by now they all seem to be rather typical when it comes to last episodes, so I wouldn't particularly say it was the one I enjoyed best. Chrismh (talk) 09:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I think I saw you on PriPara Wiki too at one point. Anyway, no it's okay, I actually don't like Ichigo very much either. I was so mad that she still shows up a lot during season 3, despite them claiming she would be like a... background-side character. You shouldn't worry about expressing your feelings though, because everyone is friendly, and you're not the only person who feels like this. But yes, I agree, at first I adored Happiness Charged, but it started to slide down the scale for me, sort of like DokiDoki, but not as much. I'm super-excited for Princess to start, and I can't wait to get back into episode summaries and screenshots for the series. And yeah, I've been a Pretty Cure fan for years, but I was pretty intimidated when it came to editing here, so I usually just kept to myself. Chrismh (talk) 10:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I liked Doki at first and I did like Mana, but I actually didn't like Diamond very much. Not sure why, just didn't XD Ace I really didn't like either (despite her having a VA whose roles I usually DO like). So it just wasn't a good season for me so far in. I love doing episode summaries so I always get excited to do a new seasons, or fix up ones others have done if I feel like they're too short or not very-well made. So I wish us both luck in the things we choose to pursue during our time here. Anyway, you're doing fine x3 Also, I'd say the IdoLook thing is timing *saw your blog on Aikatsu Wiki* A lot of series tend to do it. Chrismh (talk) 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Message of Wind OK. How am I getting the lyrics wrong? And how many have I got wrong?SugarSophie34 (talk) 16:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I wish you luck during your times as Admin also. I know how hard it can be at first, but you'll grow as you learn and improve in no time. Anytime you feel like you need someone to talk to I don't mind, so feel free to send a message. Chrismh (talk) 06:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion Hello, don't worry about your opinion on my 87 precure wallpaper. I understund it, but I prefer this way. The dark Cures, are cures, and Regina is officially joined to the group in the last episode, also is the new helper of Cure Ace. Hope you understund. The Lover of the Magical Girls! Juliominako! (talk) 11:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) thanks If Cure Guziczka wanted to rename the page why did she make a whole new one? Thanks for getting that as I was about to after scolding Guziczka for not talking with us about the name and using the "rename" page feature(mostly make a whole new page instead of trying to rename the old one). Shadowneko (talk) 14:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : The odd thing is that in the beginning, it was spelled "Glasan" and its profile art from Toei even had that name. I don't know why they changed the spelling though. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I had to double-check to make sure this wasn't some mistake. I still think we should keep it as "Glasan" because it makes more sense with her name coming from "glasses" and all.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) B.N Since Abc000's sister has gone out for business, I'm not too sure wherether he'll put on any prank on any of your webpages, but just be on guard. Tama71999 (talk) 01:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No, but I think he might do it as he'll do anything he wants as long as his sis. is not around. Tama71999 (talk) 01:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC) YPC5 apper. Don't get mad at me just because I say this, but T.M have been waiting for sometimes for the apperances: Rin, Komachi, Karen, Milk. Tama71999 (talk) 02:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Then who can I ask for this? And just before you say "Do it yourself." I am VERY BAD AT DESCRIPING things, and because if I do it, more complaints will be in my talk page. Tama71999 (talk) 02:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) EnEn I know this sounds a bit wierd, but in his apperance, it saids "a small chibi fox", doesn't it sounds a bit off? I'm mean, "chibi" is small in Jap. right? Tama71999 (talk) 03:48, January 30, 2015 (UTC) mess up on international page hi hibiki but i think you messed up the gallery on the International Pretty Cures page i looked the gallery and see red numbers and letters wanna fix it unless its me? (Lionel-Sama 09:46, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Message Send:3 i send her message hopefully she will see it the time zones are different here im am Canadian zone in part of Saskatchewan my time is 4:07 AM as of Now better tell shadow as well (Lionel-Sama 10:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) sure thing hibiki or might walking on sunshine might do it first Yes you may heres an idea open notepad copy your info chart when go princess pretty cure airs its episode tomorrow when the episode goes on break publish your GPPC 01 Page and we can add events and trivia (Lionel-Sama 10:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Reply Well I'm not happy at all to wait for sources ans I need to wait, but this matter is between me and the entity of Gundam Wiki. They banned for for what, making up information? Well fine then, they can just dance around and say "We finally got rid of duo2nd the liar and idiot". Such life this is, I had a serious grudge with those people.--Duo2nd (talk) 16:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :yeah but you shouldn't bring your fights here. My rule is "i don't care who started it...unless you can behave you're both gone" Shadowneko (talk) 17:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) did you shadow's reply hi Hibiki did you get shadow's reply its on my talk page its concerning GPPC01 (Lionel-Sama 21:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) History of Nanase Yui aww why did you undo my history of Nanase Yui that was correct the tour and meeting her unless the wiki glitched out on you again? (Lionel-Sama 00:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC)) Re: GRAMMAR sorry hibiki there's something you need to know i have a learning disability sometimes the way i type cap words or small words its how i was i graduated from high school in 2013 at the age of 20 look on the bright your giving yourself edit points (Lionel-Sama 00:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC)) The opening. I know all the openings have text, but I'm wasn't just talking about the texts, I'm talking about the differences between the new opening and the pev. opening. If you're watching the Go Princess opening, you'll see how the text where moving, so that's why I call it "animated" while all first Precure opening videos, ever since 2004 doesn't have texts that can move during the video. You can prove me wrong, but it's true. It's back to put it back. Thank you for understanding. There's a example for moving/animated text in openings. Have you watched some of the openings from Bleach (especially the first one) and you some animated text that shows the staff's name (like director, sound director, planning, arc) And excaclty, I was excatly talking about text that says who worked on the anime actually. So this marks the first opening with animated/moving texts that shows the people who worked for this anime's name (except for the lyrics on the bottom). I hope you understand. Thank you Thanks for helping me out with the All Stars pictures. There were lots of pictures to be added and I'm glad I'm getting a bit of help on these. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 06:51, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : Alright. I'll be adding the Smile ones then. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 06:56, February 2, 2015 (UTC) GPPC01 gallery Is the pic. of Minami and Kirara okay, the rules said the pic. must not have English sub. Tama71999 (talk) 09:04, February 3, 2015 (UTC) well here's the thing I kinda kept it that way because where I work had a strange issue that would result in double posts when I responded to something. Also I can edit and add comments which comes in handy. Issue 1 has been fixed so I'll take it under consideration. Shadowneko (talk) 13:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know that I had too, SORRY! I know what I'm doing��Keeley Morris (talk) 05:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't saw in the rules��Keeley Morris (talk) 05:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I didn't actually know you were an admin here until a day or two ago XD Hopefully we'll make this place better! "Ultra Happy~!" ^-^ "Ultra Happy~!" GPPC Shut's actor is confirmed:Hino Satoshi. my blog post hi Hibiki see my blog post its a blog of all star voices i added my predictions Continuation of Hello~! Some random thing I was thinking of is how you can screenshot so many GPPC pictures, so I wanted to know where you got them from and stuff. That's it. "Ultra Happy~!" Ah, thanks~! That will probably help! So, what are you working on right now? "Ultra Happy~!" It looks great~! Hopefully I can help out on this wiki, and if you need me on another wiki, I'll try to help!"Ultra Happy~!" Alright~! I'll probably join then :3 "Ultra Happy~!" ^-^